Acceptance and Rejection
by Rurouni Tsukiko
Summary: It has been five years since Kenshin left his friends.  They have moved on, but has he?  He still struggles with the Battosai.  But now, his anger will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Travel

Kaoru and Sano stood, hand in hand, waiting for Yahiko to finish eating. The young swordsman had grown; he was perhaps now as tall as Sano and an excellent fighter. Kaoru felt a tug at her kimono and smiled, picking up a small girl. Her brown hair was long and her sapphire eyes sparkled.

"Momma!" she laughed and clapped giddily. Kaoru giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead, then leaned against Sano, her husband.

"Yahiko, hurry up!" Sano called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the raven-haired boy replied; his voice had deepened as well. Jogging out of the inn, Yahiko began walking with his friends.

"So where are we going?" he asked, gazing around the town. Sano shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I'm not sure." He replied lazily. A fast movement caught the taller man's eye and he signaled for them to stop walking. They felt eyes on them now for sure, knowing a fight would probably ensue.

"Who's there?" Yahiko asked, drawing the sword at his side. A small chuckle came from the shadow of a nearby building. Yahiko turned, ready to fight. He could see a man's eyes, though was somehow at ease. They didn't hold any threat. Another movement caught Sano's attention. He stared at the building on their opposite side. Another pair of eyes stared, though these were menacing. They seemed to glow with an eerily familiar bloodlust.

"Go," the man with familiar eyes muttered. Before Sano or Yahiko could react, both men disappeared. Cursing softly, Yahiko relaxed his stance and put his sword away. Sano peered down the street and saw two figures staring back at them over their shoulders. One was a man, the other a child. From this distance, Sano could only conclude one thing for certain, and it made it heart speed up; the taller man had red hair.

"Does that man have red hair?" Kaoru asked, peeking around Sano's larger frame. Both boys nodded and began walking again with Kaoru and the small child. The little girl began to cry, though out of fear.

"Oh Hana, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, kissing her baby's head.

"I think he scared her." Sano answered thoughtfully. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"Let's follow him," the younger boy suggested suddenly, his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe it is Ken-," it stopped as Kaoru glared at him. Dropping his eyes to the ground, Yahiko couldn't bare the pain and sorrow that lingered in Kaoru's eyes. Sano continued walking, and they did follow the man boy. The two however, never stayed out of their sight. They seemed to stop every now and again, watching and waiting before they continued.

The red head sighed heavily and looked at the sky.

"What's troubling you Father?" the younger boy, a brown haired boy with curious amber eyes, asked. The man glanced down at him, smiling softly.

"Those are my old friends, Hayato. You will meet them," he replied. The boy, Hayato, nodded and walked along with the man, Kenshin. Looking up at the sky, his lavender eyes clouded with slight worry.

"_They probably hate me."_ He thought. A frown tugged the corners of his lips down.

"Father?" Hayato spoke up.

"Yes?" Kenshin looked at him once more, lavender meeting amber.

"Are you going to be alright while they are here?" he asked with genuine concern. Kenshin pondered the question, brushing hair out of Hayato's eyes.

"What do you do if I am not?" the fiery haired man quizzed.

"Inflict pain that is necessary…" Hayato mumbled, fear sparkling in his childish eyes. Kenshin put a hand on the boy's shoulder and drew him closer.

"It is for the best, you know. It keeps me…contained." Kenshin said calmly. Hayato nodded reluctantly and trailed along beside him. They walked until they reached their home, Hiko's old place. Kenshin had spent much time in making it bigger to accommodate Hayato and himself, as well as travelers if they required a place to stay. Hayato jogged off to gather some fire wood; his usual task. Kenshin took his gi off and slung it over a tree branch. Stepping into the lake beside his home, Kenshin waded over to the waterfall and sat on a large, flat rock directly below the crushing water. He felt the water pound his head and back, slowly relaxing, he began to meditate in order to bring his inner turmoil to a calmness. He'd seen the girl Kaoru was carrying, as well as they way she looked at Sano. It was obvious to him that it was his child, that they were married. Anger flared briefly inside of Kenshin before he sighed and slid gently into a somewhat comatose state.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We meet again

"Kaoru, I think you got us lost." Yahiko looked at the girl accusingly.

"I was following you guys! Don't blame me!" she defended herself, switching Hana to her right arm. Sano chuckled and looked at the two.

"Stop fighting you two. Why don't you think of something to say to Kenshin when we get there, eh?" Sano answered, grinning. Kaoru's eyes briefly flashed with worry but then changed to determination.

"_He is going to get the biggest fight of his life." _She thought with in inward laugh.

"Do you hear that?" Yahiko spoke up, stopping for a moment. Soft noises rippled through the trees, sounding like children's laughter. Yahiko could easily make out two children, probably a boy and a girl. One voice rang out, a girl's.

"New friends! New friends!" the voice shouted. Sano and Yahiko exchanged a quizzical glance before breaking out of the tree line with Kaoru behind them. Sano put his hand on his hip and looked at the two kids that were running around. One had brown hair, his amber eyes were bright. The other, a small girl, had brown hair as well, but her eyes were a leafy green color. The boy stopped running and the girl hid behind him. They stared at Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Hana for a few moments before yelling.

"Father!" they both hollered and scampered off toward where a river began at a waterfall. The three looked at each other and casually walked along the river, Hana giggling as fish leapt out of the water.

"Fishy, fishy." She giggled. Kaoru smiled at her and gently placed her in the shallow part of the river.

"Are you going to come?" Sano asked.

"You two go first. Hana wants to see the fish," she replied, only half truthfully. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she was prepared to see Kenshin again after five years. Sano nodded and continued with Yahiko. They reached the waterfall and saw the two kids standing in the water in front of a rock. Sitting on the rock, beneath the bone crushing waterfall, was their fiery haired friend. He looked as if he were sleeping, though he also seemed tense.

"Father, those people are here." The boy murmured. Kenshin sighed and opened his lavender eyes. Standing up and stepping off the rock, Sano's eyes grew slightly dim. Kenshin looked tired, perhaps even exhausted. His eyes were dark and his face was filled with tiredness as well as worry.

"Tomodachi," Sano smiled. Kenshin walked out of the river and stood with the taller man. Looking up at him, Kenshin smiled and embraced his friend. Sano laughed and hugged him back, Yahiko quickly joining in the 'love fest'.

"How have you been?" Kenshin asked after a few moments of hugging. The men sat along the river, watching the two kids play.

"We've been alright. A few fights here and there, but ya know. Same old, same old." Yahiko replied.

"You've grown a lot Yahiko," Kenshin commented. Yahiko gave Kenshin a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Kenshin chuckled lightly at his friend.

"What about you? And those two kids?" Sano asked politely. Kenshin turned his calm gaze to the kids.

"Life's been hard. After I left the dojo and came here, I discovered that Master Hiko had passed on. His grave is beside the house. I made his grave stone. After that I decided to turn his home into a small inn so travelers could stop by and rest. The steady flow of people kept me busy and I did not need my sword as much." He replied, answering the first question.

"And the kids?" Yahiko added. Kenshin sighed heavily.

"They are not mine by blood. About three years ago the boy came to my 'inn', carrying the girl in a bundle of blankets. They were both terribly sick, and the boy had gashes all over his arms, legs, and chest. He begged me to take the girl, Sayuri, his sister, and protect her. He told me his family had been killed and she was all he had. I took them both and cared for them. The boy, Hayato, trains a bit with me. The girl, when she is old enough, said she wishes to practice medicine." Kenshin smiled at her as she called to him, holding a decently sized fish in her small hands.

"That's horrible," Sano muttered. Kenshin nodded slightly before glancing around.

"Where is Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"I'm here," the sapphire eyed girl was walking, her kimono soaking wet, carrying her daughter. All three boys laughed and she fumed.

"You look ridiculous," Yahiko laughed.

"I fell in the river!" Kaoru shouted. The baby in her arms sniffled and began to cry. Sano reached up and took her, showing her to Kenshin.

"This is…our daughter. Her name is Hana," he said. Kenshin looked at her with a kind smile and poked her cheek with his finger.

"No crying sweetie, everything's okay." He said gently. He looked up at Sano. "May I hold her?" he asked. Sano nodded and handed the young child to his friend. Kenshin held her sides, making her stand on his lap.

"Who yooou?" the baby asked, looking inquisitively at Kenshin. She reached up and touched his face lightly with her hand, moving it along his cheek and then poking his nose multiple times. The redhead laughed and answered.

"My name is Kenshin," he said softly.

"Kenn-sshinn," she giggled and clapped. Kenshin smiled and handed the girl back to her father and looked around, as did Yahiko.

"Where did Hayato and Sayuri go?" the raven haired man asked.

"Oh my, well it seems as though they want to scare you." Kenshin said, smiling.

"What?" Yahiko asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Attack!" a boys' voice shouted. Hayato and Sayuri ran out from behind a tree that was nearby. They both tackled into Yahiko before he could react, sending all three of them toppling over onto Kenshin.

"We win!" Sayuri announced cutely.

"No fair!" Yahiko complained, pushing them off. Hayato sat in the water and laughed, but Sayuri fell on the ground, her back landed reasonably hard on the ground. She then proceeded to cry, and call for her 'father'.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Kenshin murmured soothingly. He picked her up and stood up, rocking her gently. The three year old slowly stopped crying and fell asleep in Kenshin's arms.

"Kenshin, what happened to your chest and abdomen?" Kaoru spoke up, noticing that he was almost completely covered in scars. He didn't answered for a long time, but he finally did.

"The world has not been kind to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scars

"What do you mean by the world has not been kind to you?" Kaoru asked as everybody sat around a small fire within the inn. Night had fallen and dinner had been eaten, but Kenshin's body had been meticulously examined from a distance by his friends.

"They are mostly from the war times. Some are not, as you may recall that gash across my chest? And the one on my palm," he showed Kaoru his palm; a line of slightly discolored and raised skin sliced from his thumb to the opposite side of his hand.

"How could we have never noticed?" Sano asked, looking amazing. Sano looked at the scars that seemed to plague every inch of Kenshin's body. He now noticed scars on his arms, his neck, and the rest of his stomach and chest.

"We were all too happy to care I suppose," Kenshin sighed. He glanced over to Hayato and Sayuri, who were helping Hana walk around carefully.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko's voice made him turn to face the three.

"Yes?"

"Am I old enough to understand now?" he asked, amber eyes glittering. Kenshin thought back to the day he, Yahiko, and Sano walked back to the dojo after they had witnessed the three bodies. Kenshin remembered pretending to be happy, but something told him that Yahiko could feel his uneasiness.

"Yes. I think you are." He began. "While I was fighting in the war, I let go of everything I felt. I wanted to be the best samurai, and not be hesitant. When I was about sixteen I completely was able to dull my emotions. The men I called my friends suddenly became mere faces that I saw every day.

"I didn't care whether I lived or I died. In fact, on multiple accounts I did attempt to take my own life. I was tired of being trapped in this world where I felt nothing but numbness. That's when I turned to the killing. Something was born in those years, and it took hold of me during that time of numbness. I came to feel joy while taking a life. It was invigorating. I never felt so…alive.

"My 'friends' came to me sometimes, telling me that what I felt was wrong. They accused me of insanity. So I left them. I came then to believe that I had sinned far more than any human being could. I traveled to repent, but that longing to kill never left me.

"Even during my stay at the Kamiya dojo, I felt that want, that _need_. I could hide it so well. Being around people who can just live with virtually no fear…it made me feel as if fear was necessary." Kenshin stopped for a few minutes. His face flickered between so many emotions, and Kaoru could see the conflict in his lavender and gold eyes.

"You don't need to tell us more if you don't want to." Sano spoke up. Kenshin looked at him, his eyes holding an emptiness and a longing. The brown haired man looked worriedly at his friend before sitting back and listening again.

"When I was walking in that forest near the dojo, I was nearly ambushed by three men. I warned them, but the fight broke out. It did not take much to reawaken that part of me that was so joyous during times of death. I felt it, deep inside of my heart. It felt as if ice had been poured into my veins, as if hooks and nails were being shoved through my brain…begging me to kill again. And I did.

"I took the life of one man, and then I couldn't control it. The feeling of being utterly _alive _was overwhelming; so I killed the other two. From then, I couldn't keep the urges hidden any longer. I left. In these past years, people have rejected me. I've been hated, hurt, left to die. And I wouldn't have traded any of that…but I still live with what I have done. And I…still am unable to control it," Kenshin's voice faded softly. He looked ashamed, beaten, and exhausted. His eyes held a deep sorrow that none of the others could possibly understand. Everyone sat in silence for a very long time. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and his eyes met hers. They stared for a few moments until a new emotion flickered across Kenshin's lavender eyes; rage. Not merely anger, but full blown rage. Lavender faded to gold and he glared at her, making her eyes grow wide in horror. Kaoru could almost feel his thoughts in her mind.

"_You didn't even wait to see if I'd return, did you? Did you even care? You bitch. You married my best friend and had a child. You disgust me. I hate the very look of you; I hate your scent, I hate everything about you. You ruined me more than Tomoe had."_ He thought at her. Abruptly, Kenshin stood and looked down at Hayato with cold golden eyes. The young boy seemed saddened, his smile dropped to straight line. In the blink of an eye, the small child drew a dagger from his sleeve and flung it directly at his 'father'. The red head felt the cold iron slid into his skin and hot blood swell and leak down. He didn't so much as flinch. Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru sat in terrified silence as they watched Kenshin yank that bloodied dagger from his stomach.

"It's gotten so bad you see," Kenshin started to speak, but it wasn't Kenshin. His voice was slowly dropped, each word growing deeper, colder, and more emotionless.

"That the pain hardly helps." He said so softly, that it became a fierce threat.

"Kenshin, how about we just sit down and talk?" Sano asked, standing to look at his friend's face.

"Take your wife and go to a room. Leave me to my children," he hissed, an edge to the word 'wife'. Kenshin stabbed the dagger into the wall next to him and picked up Hayato and Sayuri in both arms. They hugged him gently and started speaking to him quietly as he headed toward his room. Sano caught some of the words before he shut the shoji.

"_Please calm down Father…we love you…don't be angry…they love you…_"

"He hates me," Kaoru whimpered, picked up Hana as she stood with Yahiko. Sano looked at her in dismay.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He admitted. Yahiko scowled and punched Sano's arm roughly.

"We have to help him," he said, determined. Sano sighed and shrugged. Together the three walked to an open room and got ready to sleep. Yahiko lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling as the others slept. A noise caught his interest; the opening and closing of the screens. He got up swiftly and quietly, tiptoeing out of the room and out of the inn. Silhouetted in the full moon's light, Yahiko looked with pained eyes as Kenshin stared up at the moon; alone in his tortured world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Confused

Kenshin stared at the moon, murmured to himself. He could sense the presence of someone behind him, immediately recognizing the strong ki as Yahiko's. Although he was acutely aware of Yahiko's attendance, he did not turn to look or speak. He stood, the moon's silvery glow calming his troubled mind.

"Can you believe the torture endured in a lifetime; torture that is so painstaking that you cannot even share it? Can you imagine the endless suffering; the fact that you shall never be truly accepted? Being alone, living your false life. Trying to fit in with those around you when you know you cannot." Kenshin said softly, as if speaking to the moon itself. He heard Yahiko begin to walk toward him, quietly and slowly, as if hesitant.

"Kenshin?" he asked gently, standing beside his friend and looking him in the eye. As brown met gold, Yahiko's confidence in speaking dropped.

"Yes Yahiko?" Kenshin replied, shifting his gaze back to the sky, though the raven-haired boy knew very well that Kenshin was still watching him.

"Do you hate Kaoru?" he asked; curiosity and worry lingering in his voice. Sighing deeply, Kenshin put a hand against Yahiko's back, guiding him to a bank of large boulders near the river. Both men climbed the rocks and sat at the top, gazing out at the lake and river that led to it.

"I do not honestly hate her…" he answered uneasily.

"You look like you do," the young man said, a mistake obviously.

"Well…maybe I do. I am not sure. I am angry, but there is nothing I can possibly do to change anything. It was ultimately my fault." The red haired man said solemnly. The two were silent for a while, watching wispy clouds pass the moon and stars. Yahiko raked his brain for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry," he eventually said. Kenshin looked at the darker skinned boy, surprise lurking in the coldness of his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Kenshin asked.

"Because nothing seems to have gone right for you. I wish I could do something, anything, to help you live happily." Yahiko admitted. Their eyes met and Kenshin felt all of his anger vanish. Lavender returned to his eyes, reflecting the beautiful nightly colors of the water.

"You've already made my life happier," he said softly, looking back down at the water.

"How?" Yahiko gave a small snort of a humorless laugh.

"You actually care," Kenshin said so softly, so gently, that it was almost lost in the sounds of the evening. Yahiko turned to look at his role model, watching him as he stared into the shallow waters. Yahiko noticed a small twitch in Kenshin's lip before he saw the redhead's eyes grow glittery. The atmosphere around the men slowly shifted into understand, friendship, and a gentle care. Kenshin felt his eyes sting and burn, until finally he let five years of pain and sorrow spill.

The sun rose lazily in the clear sky, casting warm rays of light into the room Sano had chosen for the four to stay in. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands before looking around the room.

"Kaoru, where's Yahiko?" he asked, an edge of concern on his voice. Kaoru yawned and sat up, picking up Hana from where she lay beside her and placing the child in her lap.

"He probably just went to eat or something." She replied, running her fingers through her long hair. Hana started crying then, until Kaoru stood to go get her something to eat. Sano got up and got dressed, taking the crying girl until Kaoru had finished dressing.

"I'll go look for him," Sano said, heading out of the room with Kaoru behind him, though she was headed for the dining area. The brown haired man walked outside, blinking hard in the harsh sunlight at first. Glancing around, he spotted to figures seating atop towering boulders. He could definitely make on out as Kenshin; it'd be impossible to miss his flaming hair. He then identified the other as Yahiko, sitting on a rock that was level with Kenshin's. Strolling idly over, he shouted up to them.

"What are you two doing?" he called. Kenshin glanced down at him but did not reply. A tension was felt between the two, and even Yahiko felt it.

"We couldn't sleep," the youngest of the three answered; a partial lie. Kenshin turned to Yahiko and murmured something before standing and leaping off the rocks. He landed multiple yards away, heading for the inn without so much as a greeting to his 'best friend'. Yahiko climbed down, looking at Sano.

"What's wrong with him?" Sano asked; confusion in his tone.

"Oh, he's just not feeling too great." Yahiko gave a fake smile before quickly walking off toward the inn. Sano stood, hand on his hip, staring after his little friend.

"_They're very strange."_ He thought before shrugging and heading to the inn himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Demon Within

Kaoru heard footsteps pass the kitchen as she prepared something for Hana to eat. Turning, she briefly saw Kenshin stroll past, his gaze locked on her for a moment before he disappeared beyond the doorway. Uneasily, Kaoru took Hana to their room and sat with her as she ate. Kaoru could pick out Kenshin's voice from across the hall as he spoke to Hayato and Sayuri. She then heard the opening and closing of a screen and three sets of footsteps. The two children began giggling and they raced down the hall, Kenshin's laugh softly echoing in the hallway. The sapphire eyed girl looked down to see that Hana, though messily, had finished her breakfast and was now playing with the bow in her small pink kimono. Kaoru giggled and stood with her, deciding that she'd clean the mess later, after speaking with Kenshin. Hana laughed and clapped noisily as they went down the hall, seeing her father come toward them.

"Sano, I think I'm going to talk to Kenshin. Can you watch Hana?" she asked. Sano smiled and took the little girl.

"Sure, but please be careful. He doesn't seem very…personable." Sano warned gently. Kaoru nodded and kissed his cheek before walking past them and going outside. She saw Kenshin and his 'kids' waving goodbye to an elderly couple and thanking them for their stay. Sayuri grabbed her brothers' hand and they ran to the lake and sat, childishly trying to catch fish. Kenshin seemed to stiffen, obviously noticing Kaoru walking up to him.

"Hi Kenshin," she said, trying to smile.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru," he didn't look at her. Instead, he turned his attention to Hayato and Sayuri, supervising their fishing excursion.

"Can we talk?" she asked, becoming slightly annoyed. Kenshin sighed inwardly and turned to look at her.

"I do not think I have a choice," he answered. Crossing his arms over his chest, the redhead prepared himself for whatever it was that Kaoru would say. Kaoru looked at his eyes, nervousness flicked across hers as annoyance glowed in his.

"Do you hate me Kenshin?" she asked bluntly.

"No." the man answered, his gaze unwavering.

"Then why are you ignoring me? And looking angry whenever I'm around?" she demanded, frustrated.

"Maybe I just do not wish to talk. And maybe I am a little angry, but I think it's perfectly fine. After all, you _do _have Sano and Hana. You're perfectly happy, so why should I matter to you anymore?" he shot back, hands dropping to his sides in fists clenched so tightly that the muscles and veins in his arms looked strained under his skin. Kaoru looked taken aback, but then realization came to her. She _had_ been perfectly happy. On a few occasions she did almost forget about Kenshin. She looked at him with so much hurt and apology, but he didn't change.

"Kenshin I-," she started but he interrupted her.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Every single second of everyday, I prayed that you were safe and that maybe you'd be waiting for me. I thought about you, I dreamed about you. Not one day went by that I hadn't said your name at least once, whether it was in a story or in my dreams. But it's nice to know that you've moved on, because obviously I'm still stuck in the past." He growled quietly, but intensely. Before Kaoru could speak, the flaming haired man was gone. He had retreated to his children, and was watching as Hayato managed to catch a decently sized fish in his hands.

"_Kenshin…"_ Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes and she simply stood there, watching the man she had loved.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kenshin looked down at Hayato, pride edging its way into his eyes.

"Hayato, please keep an eye on your sister. I'm going out to get more firewood and some cooking supplies." He said, ruffling his hair and smiling before walking off. Kenshin grabbed an axe that was leaning against the inn and some rope. He headed off into the forest, his muscles tense and angry.

"_Why didn't you kill her, Kenshin?"_ a voice whispered. Kenshin shook his head and continued, attempting to ignore the voice.

"_You know you want to. You have not taken a life in so long, it's just killing you inside. And doesn't she deserve it?"_ it continued. Kenshin cursed himself and stopped in front of a tree with no leaves. He swung the axe with all of his strength and felt it go clean through. The tree fell, almost in slow motion, and hit the ground with a thunderous crash. Birds flew away and he could hear small animals scurry back to the safety of their homes. A familiar pain began nagging at the corners of Kenshin's mind; dizziness causing the world to sway. The redhead tried his best to push it away as he cut the fallen tree into decently sized logs for firewood. The tree, which had been close to nine feet high, was now in exactly equal sections of six inches. Kenshin bundled them together with rope and slung it over his back, holding the rope with one hand and the axe in the other. The approximate seven-hundred pound bundle did not even so much as slow his walking as he headed back to the inn. He saw his friends standing out by the lake, talking as the three kids played in the water. Yahiko seemed to be the first to spot Kenshin. His face was filled with surprise and immediate worry.

"Kenshin, do you want some help?" he called, sprinting over and offering to take something.

"No thank you Yahiko," he muttered, placing the pile of wood and his axe down at the side of the inn. Bloody burns from the rope covered Kenshin's hand but he didn't seem to notice. Another wave of dizziness brought the nagging pain more into his head.

"You don't look very good Kenshin," Sano said, sauntering over to where the two stood in an awkward silence. Sano studied Kenshin's face as it grew paler. His eyes flicker between colors and a cough suddenly erupted from in his chest, leaving blood on his formerly clean hand. Kenshin wiped it quickly on his hakama and shook his hand.

"I am fine," he assured Sano.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Sano retorted. Kenshin's eyes flared as he glared at Sano.

"Why does it matter? I am fine." He insisted, though his voice had taken a more threatening tone. Irritation came into Sano's brown eyes and he grabbed Kenshin's wrist before he could walk away.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"Don't touch me," Kenshin tried to tear his arm away, but Sano wouldn't let go. Yahiko put a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Let's just be calm here," he tried to mediate.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Sano ordered. Kenshin's body trembled and his muscles tensed. Golden eyes locked with brown, and a new change claimed Kenshin's body. His teeth appeared sharper, as did his nails. He didn't even appear human anymore, now he looked…demonic.

"Don't touch me!" he literally snarled, his voice deepened and grew icy. Sano's eyes widened in absolute shock. Kenshin felt his pulse quicken and his blood run cold. His mind did not even seem to convey thoughts in a mundane way, but instead in an animalistic sense. Yahiko withdrew his hand from Kenshin's shoulder and stepped back from him. Before Sano could released his wrist, Kenshin brought his nails to his skin and dragged them quickly down Sano's arm. Sano let go immediately and gasped in pain. Kenshin shivered violently before his body convulsed and pain showed on his face.

"You will never be free from me." A voice growled, coming from Kenshin's lips but not belonging to him. The redhead viciously twisted to face Yahiko before falling to the ground. All of his scars seemed to bleed then. The sight was horrific. Their friend, his body claimed by a demonic presence, bleeding from every wound he had suffered in his life, even the scar on his cheek. The blood flowed, however wasn't red, but black. Kenshin's body was engulfed in a spasm before he grew still. Sano and Yahiko watched as his body returned to normal, but his eyes were open and completely white. He looked dead, but he was still breathing. The boys couldn't move as they looked at their friend laying there on his side, black blood pooled around his now fragile looking body. What was happening to him?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Author's Note:

So I got creative :) That idea came from "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for my Valentine. I think this story will have a whole new twist now, so please keep reading! And thank to everyone that has been loyally reading along!

-Rurouni Tsukiko~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Living Death

Kenshin felt warm sunlight on his face and chest. Opening his eyes, he blinked hard before he could fully see. Everything around him was fuzzy and he tried to sit up, but every muscle in his body ached and screamed for him to stay still. Groaning in agony, he laid back and realized he was in the grass. The scent of sickly sweet blood surrounded him and he turned his head to see that blood was dried on the grass in a pool around him.

"_So they don't care…they did not care enough to even bring me inside…"_ he thought. Grunting, Kenshin forced his body to sit up and then stand. He looked around, and was mildly surprised. Everything was completely quiet, except for the sounds of nature. There were no voices, no footsteps, and not even the presences of ki. Worry suddenly took hold of him.

"Hayato? Sayuri?" he called, nervously looking around for them. He went into the inn, opening the screens to see if anybody was there, but the place was empty. The elderly couple from the previous day had been their last customers except for the Kenshin-gumi. Anger slowly began to rise within Kenshin and he rushed to his room and grabbed two swords; his sakabatô and a newer katana. Shoving them to his side, Kenshin threw his gi on the floor and left the room and inn. Whatever happened to his children, he'd face it with himself vulnerable, though armed. Kenshin set out at a sprint, though his body shrieked in pain, going toward town. His eyes glowed, their eerie gold becoming victorious over lavender, and his face holding a strong sense of rage. He listened hard for the voices of his kids, and stretched his senses for their ki. At last he stopped, looking down the dirt road at his three friends leading Hayato and Sayuri away. Kenshin had never run so fast before. Without them taking so much as five steps, he was two feet away from them.

"Father!" Hayato and Sayuri shouted, ripping their hands from Kaoru and Sano's grasp. They ran to him and hid behind him, peeking around his legs.

"Kenshin we just want to make sure they're safe!" Yahiko protested. Sayuri sniffled and began to cry loudly, her small hands gripping Kenshin's hakama tightly.

"You may _never_ lay a hand on them." He growled. Drawing both swords, Kenshin held the deadly katana in his right hand, and the less lethal sakabatô in his left.

"Kenshin _please_! They aren't safe with…" Kaoru started but feared ending her sentence.

"Kenshin, they're not safe with you like this. Something is seriously wrong and we just want them to be as safe as possible." Sano interjected. Kenshin narrowed his eyes in a cold stare, looking over each of his friends. His eyes made Hana begin to cry and try to hide in Kaoru's shoulder. Yahiko took a cautious step forward, but Kenshin brought his swords down to protect the children.

"What ever you want to do with me is fine. Just don't hurt them…I…they can't…" Kenshin's eyes dropped to the ground, as if he were studying it. His body shook, but not the same way it had before. He looked at Sano, pain, fear, and agony in his eyes.

"Kenshin please let us take them to the dojo," he asked quietly. Kenshin looked at Hayato and Sayuri as they looked at him. He put his swords away and knelt with them, putting them in front of him so they could look at each other.

"Protect your sister. No matter what happens, you have to always be there for her. Do you understand?" Kenshin asked, his voice cracking slightly. Hayato nodded and threw his arms around Kenshin's neck as Sayuri hugged his middle. He brought his arms around them and bowed his head.

"Father I don't want to leave you all alone," the group heard Hayato sniffle.

"I know, but maybe it'll be better." Kenshin replied. He kissed Hayato's head gently and then turned to Sayuri.

"Father, don't go!" she sobbed loudly. Watching this, Kaoru's heart broke. They were taking two children away from their father. But it was for their safety right?

"Oh don't cry, Saya. I will see you soon." He said, giving her a fake smile before kissing her head and standing. Kenshin looked at Sano, Kaoru, Hana, and Yahiko. His eyes were cold as he looked at them. But as he was about to speak, the sunlight grew brighter, until everything was washed out in white.

… … … … … …

Kenshin's eyes opened and pain surged through his body.

"He's awake!" a familiar female voice called. It wasn't Kaoru's, but Kenshin couldn't sit up to look. Something pinched the skin near his shoulder and burned, as if fire were being injected into him. Kenshin kept his mouth closed but grunted in evident pain. He realized that he was laying on a futon, in his room. Hayato and Sayuri were on either side of his face, looking down at him and smiling. The redhead managed a smile and they hugged him gently.

"Thank you so much for coming Megumi," Kaoru's voice came from the screen. With the help of Hayato, Kenshin sat up and saw his friends in the doorway, and Megumi sitting near his stomach.

"What happened?" Kenshin found even speaking painful. Sano sighed and went to sit next to him, Yahiko and Kaoru following with Hana sitting in Yahiko's lap. Sano told him about what had happened, and that he'd been asleep for well over a week and a half. He'd also apparently had an impossibly high fever and was speaking in his sleep.

"You said some pretty weird things," Yahiko said absentmindedly. Kenshin blinked, looking at him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Um, we don't actually know. It just _sounded_ weird. It was like talking, it was more like growling. It was freaky," Kaoru shuddered. Kenshin's face fell at seeing her shiver. She feared him, and thought he was…a freak. The room was silent for a long time, until Kenshin spoke.

"Sano, this one is sorry for hurting you, that he is." He said. The Kenshin-gumi gaped; shock written on all of their faces.

"Kenshin, are you feeling okay?" Megumi asked, placing a hand on his head. A worried look graced her face.

"This one is fine," Kenshin replied. His eyes changed then; their icy gold turning to foggy lavender.

"You haven't spoken like that since the last time you were at the dojo Kenshin," Yahiko said, confused.

"This one is feeling…strange." He said as a sickly look crossed his face. Megumi tried to push him back to lie down but his head whipped around to face her and in that moment, his entire face changed. Lavender faded to gold, his teeth appeared lethal, and his voice dropped.

"Don't touch me," he barked. Megumi took her hand away and watched Kenshin stand up.

"Kenshin, what's happening to you?" Kaoru begged, standing as well. The fiery haired man turned so his whole being faced her.

"You cannot see what is happening? Let me explain it to you." He started.

"Kenshin…" Sano warned, standing. Yahiko and Megumi retreated to a farther part of the room, keeping the kids away from him.

"When I left, I left you my heart. I truly did." Kenshin said, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pressing it aggressively to his chest. She whimpered, thinking he might hurt her, but instead he wished for her to feel his heart beat. She pressed her hand against his chest, but there was barely a pulse.

"I went to many places after I left, one of which being the place where I buried Tomoe. There was an odd presence there, one I'd never before felt. In my depressive state, all I wanted was to die. So, I tried. I did not eat, drink, or sleep. I sat by her grave and waited for death to come to me. As I sat, starving and dehydrated, a man came to me and told me that he could help. I agreed." Kenshin continued, trapping Kaoru's hand between his and his chest.

"That doesn't really explain-," Sano started but Kenshin glowered at him.

"He did a ritual that was supposed to help me ease into death. But something went wrong. Instead of dying, I became infused with a demon from hell. He and I share a body now, you see. So there is Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battôsai, and me. If you want me to go, you must kill me. But that also means killing Himura and Battôsai." Kenshin sneered. He threw Kaoru's hand back to her side.

"Is there a way to just get our Kenshin back?" Kaoru demanded. The redhead laughed.

"I am here because he wills it to be so. Battôsai wants my power. Convince them to let me go, and I will die." And then his voice faded to a familiar, yet unwelcome cold tone.

"So what will you do now?" he asked. Kenshin took a step toward Kaoru, causing her to be stuck between him and the wall. Sano tried to move between them, but Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder, and what seemed like a small shove became a violent push. Sano was sent flying to the opposite wall, and finally to the floor.

"You can save him you know. After all, you are all he thinks about. All he loves." Kenshin murmured in Kaoru's ear. Fear was so deeply written on Kaoru's face, that she looked older. She was about to speak when Kenshin shivered and turned his face away from her to cough. Violently, blood sprayed the floor. His breathing came harshly and he stumbled forward, his head ending up on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru…please…help me," he whispered before falling limply backwards onto the floor. The room was absolutely silent then. No one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed. How could one man have three beings within him? They had to help him. But no one knew how.


End file.
